


What Friends Are For

by SemperFluo



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Drinking Piss, Farting, Farting in someones mouth, M/M, Pissing in someones mouth, Sex while pissing, Wasteplay, pissing, waste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemperFluo/pseuds/SemperFluo
Summary: Bumblebee and Bulkhead get in a sticky situation which turns messy.
Relationships: Bumblebee/Bulkhead
Kudos: 9





	What Friends Are For

"Scrap Bee, I really have to void."

"Can't you make it back to base?"

" _ Ngg _ , no. I haven't been able to void since coming to earth and I think my systems are about to finally purge."

"Oh, scrap, uh, why don't you just go into one of the empty warehouses and do it there?"

"I-I don't want to make a mess, plus I don't think these warehouses are Sumdac property."

"It's better than voiding yourself in full public view and these places are a mess anyway." Bumblebee started pushing Bulkhead into the nearest empty building.

"I'm not sure Bee..."

"See? It's a mess and there's already puddles in here, no one will know the difference."

"Alright." Bulk sighed, shuffling over to some stacked boxes to brace against.

Bee turned around to give his teammate some privacy and waited to hear the trickle of waste fluid against the floor.

1 klick...

10 kliks…

30 klicks…

1 breem…

_ Sigh _

"I can't do it, I have to void so bad it hurts, but I just can't."

"Just imagine your back on the ship."

"I tried, but nothing is coming out!"

"Uh… scrap, I don't know. Try exventing when you release?"

…

"T-that didn't work either. It's really hurting."

…

"Uhm, you remember how in Autoboot Camp, Wasp and Ironhide made me drink your waste or they would tell Sentinel about his missing datapads?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, y-you managed to void into my intake even tho you weren't in a stall. So what if we did that again?"

"Bee, no, I don't wanna force you to do that again!"

"I-I don't mind, I'd rather do it than see you in pain!"

…

"Mmm, fine." Bulk moved for Bee to lay down underneath him, waiting for him to line up his intake to his liquid waste port.

Bee made a seal around his port with his derma and gave Bulk a thumbs up as he shuttered his optics.

Bulk sighed as he felt most of the tension leave his frame at the comforting feeling Bee gave him and finally felt his port spiral open.

It came out in a hot rush, Bee hurriedly gulping it down as fast as it came. It rapidly filled his intake with every klik, flowing almost directly into his fuel pump. It warmed his frame from the inside and Bee had to stop his fans from clicking on. It went on for several breems, and Bee could feel his chassis swell slightly from all the liquid being forced into him.

Bulk got too lost in bliss and ended up voiding his entire tank into Bee's little frame. Upon realizing such he finally got off of Bee's helm in a rush.

"Oh frag! I'm so sorry! I had intended on stopping at a quarter of a tank, but I got carried away!"

Bee covered his intake as he swallowed the last few gulps before he spoke.

"It's alright Bulk. I'm,  _ urp _ , fine, but I think we should,  _ urp _ , head back to base."

…

By the time they made it back to base, Bee's waste tank had filled up and was near bursting. He transformed back to rootmode and raced to the washracks, jumping into one of the wash stalls. He opened his panels just as his tank gave out, a heavy stream flowing out of him and onto the tiled floor. He sighed and leaned against the wall, feeling the waste rush out of him as he pressed his faceplates against the cool wall.

He had felt so full and it felt so good to let go of all that pressure in his lower regions. He was still running hot and the occasional brush of waste against his anterior node only made him hotter. He reached behind himself and started rubbing his valve as he continued voiding. Slipping a digit inside he let out a low moan, thrusting it in and out quickly, he was already close to overload. He moaned loudly as he came, squirting out lubricant and waste, frame shaking as he was barely able to stand.

"Oh, uh, slag, sorry, I was wondering if you were okay since you took off so fast and uh…"

" _ Bulky _ , I need you to frag me hard and rough."

"Ah, but you're, uh, you're still voiding."

"Yeah, I am, now get over here and stick your spike in me before I stop."

"O-oh, okay."

Bulk walked over to Bee as he slid down the wall onto his knees and spread his valve with his slick-covered digits.

"I want you to use me. Frag me as hard as you can. Shove my helm into the ground."

" _ Slag _ , you're really charged up from this. What's the safeword?"

"Sentinel. Now  _ please _ , frag me till I can't process anything."

Bulk didn't hesitate, pressing Bee's faceplate into the wet floor, and letting his spike pressurize. He lined them up and started a medium yet hard pace into Bee's valve.

Bee let out little mewls and moans as he was slammed into, feeling Bulk's spike hit the back of his waste tank from inside his valve.

"Oh slag yeah! Just like that Bulky, frag me harder!"

"You're such a naughty  _ bot _ for getting charged like this. Were you charged back when I voided into your intake? Or were you only charged from voiding yourself in the wash stall?"

"Ah! Ah! It was, you voiding, into me! Ah!  _ Frag _ ! H- _ harder _ !"

"Oh, so it was that. Did you get off to it back then too, in Autoboot Camp?"

"Ah! No, just.  _ Ah _ ! Just now! Ah!"

"Then how do you feel about doing this again, being made to swallow my waste and then fragged as you void yourself."

"Scrap! Yes! Please! Oh  _ slag _ ! Please Bulky! Ah! Ah!"

"Maybe I should make you eat my solid waste. How would you like feeling my thick logs press down your intake?"

"Yes!  _ Yes _ ! Bulky! Yes! Please! Ah!  _ Ah _ !  _ AaaAhHh _ !!"

Bee's valve clenched down hard onto Bulk's spike, sending vibrations and boosted charge through them both. Bulk slammed his hips into Bee one last time before emptying his transfluid into the welcoming valve.

...

"Huff, slag Bee, you really blew my circuits. How are you holding up?"

_ Whimper _

"Uh, Bee?"

"Ah! D-don't move!"

"Oh, you're still glitching?"

_ Whimper _

"Heh, guess you really liked it."

"Ah… c-crash me, please."

"Huh? Why? O-oh, you're stuck in an overload loop aren't you."

"P-please, Bulky."

"Don't worry. I got you, little buddy."

Bulk leaned over Bee as he pulled his spent spike out, pressing Bee into the floor and sliding a digit into his valve.

"B-Bulky, please~"

"You want me to use you? You want me to void inside you? Maybe I should make you my personal receptacle."

"Nah~  _ please _ !"

"Oh, you want me to do it right now? You want me to fill up your intake with my sticky, hot waste?"

"A-ah!  _ Hhnn _ ! Bulky!"

"You're lucky I'm so full and ready to void."

Bulk rolled Bee onto his back and swung his stabilizer over and pressed his aft to Bee's faceplate.

Bee couldn't believe it, Bulk was gonna void his solid waste into his intake. He let his derma fall open and lolled his glossa out, leaning forward to press against the giant, soft aft. The metalmesh was so plush and swallowed his vision, he shuttered his optics in bliss. He gave an eager lick to the puckered port before sucking against it softly.

Bulk continued to finger Bee's valve as he grunted and let out a nasty backfire, right into Bee's intake.

Bee moaned and happily swallowed the musky gas, licking the port again. He was rewarded with another backfire, making his cheekplates puff out. The port stretched out as the head of a giant log of waste started to press out. Bee began licking and sucking against it, trying to make it move faster into his intake.

'Slag,  _ slag _ , I can't believe he's, actually doing this for me! Frag, I'm gonna crash. He's voiding into my intake! He's really doing it! I'm,  _ frag _ , I'm gonna! Scrap. Oh,  _ scrap _ I'm, I'm  _ gonna- _ Crash! I'm-  _ crash- _ I-I'm- cra-  _ a-A!a-aH!aMcRsaNg _ !'

Bee's frame shuddered and shook as the crash ran through him, wiping consciousness away from his grasp.

Bulk got up off of him and stumbled to the closest receptacle, throwing open the door and slamming his aft down. He groaned as he let go of the heavy load, hearing it thump against the bottom of the bowl. He hadn't been sure he'd make it before Bee crashed, not wanting to void into his intake at that time. After finishing, he got up and started cleaning up Bee and the wash stall they used.

…

Bee awoke in his berth later, a barrel of oil next to him with a message reading: "I'd love to do that again sometime, maybe you could actually get full from my waste then. Don't worry about the mess, I cleaned up. Refuel and meet me in the rec room." - Signed Bulkhead.


End file.
